1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to wireless communications facilities, and more particularly to techniques for mounting and camouflaging wireless communications antennas and equipment to be deployed in an appropriate setting.
2. Description of the Related Art
At the present time, it is difficult to get wireless communication coverage in coastal areas and inland waterways at or near the water, often due to difficulty in obtaining approvals for constructing wireless communication facilities. There is a need for some means by which wireless communication providers can provide access to these currently underserved areas. The available choices for mounting antennas are limited by height, topography, man-made and natural clutter, and other obstructions. The available choices for constructing wireless communications facilities at or near a waterfront are far more limited.
Currently, the available conventional wireless communication facility installations include the following: 1) rooftop installations; 2) tower structures (such as lattice, monopole, guyed and high-tension towers); and 3) water tanks. These conventional installations are not always available to wireless communications providers. The reasons a conventional site may not be suitable or available could include municipal zoning code restrictions.
A further concern regarding conventional wireless communication facilities is the possibility of damage that arises when the wireless equipment is exposed to the elements. Moreover, in a waterfront environment, sand, salt, wind and water can pose a substantial risk of corrosion, leading to the possibility of both mechanical and electrical failure. Finally, a further concern regarding conventional wireless communication facilities is the possibility that the wireless equipment could be stolen or damaged by vandals.
There is therefore a need for a product or system that provides sufficient height while being a discreet and secure housing for wireless communication antennas and equipment in an underserved area.